Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too
by MyJonasSensesAreTingling3
Summary: part of the oneshot tag game. ten Nilly songficlets. check in to see if you are tagged to be next!


emilie and her games :D love ya em

**Emilie and her games :D love ya Em!**

**The Rules of the Game, Yo**

**1. **Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

**2. **Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

**3. **Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

**4. **Do ten of these, then post them.

**5. **Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the game going!!

**My Tags:**

**TheGirlYouWishYouKnew5**

**Snowstardreams**

**JNKlover**

**Jayyyy**

**Cherrybomb54**

**You all can do it! :D**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Screaming Infidelities**

**Dashboard Confessional**

**Album: The Places You Have Come to Fear the Most**

The night was quiet.

I didn't really want to think about you anymore. The sheets we slept on. The pictures we took together. They were all haunting me.

You said that you loved me always and forever. But the note you left, it didn't make any sense whatsoever. You just broke it off. For my brother.

I was walking down the streets, wishing I was anywhere but here. That I was capable of moving on from you like you did so easily to me.

Then I saw you with Joe. You were doing that cute little hair flip thing.

I miss you Lills.

**Chemicals React (Remix)**

**Aly & AJ**

**Album: Insomniatic**

The butterflies were fluttering like crazy in my stomach. The way his hair flipped while he was onstage.

I saw him sneak a look in my direction. But it couldn't be directed at me, could it?

The fireworks were flashing in the back signaling the big finale. As soon as the boys were done they hopped offstage and Nick made his way over to me.

"Great job Nick. Best show yet…" I was going to continue but I was cut off by Nick grabbing my face.

"Lilly, just let me do what I have been wanting for a long time now." I was so confused.

That was until he kissed me. It's funny how chemicals react.

**All I Have**

**The Rocket Summer**

**Album: Do You Feel **

He stood at the bar downing another shot. It was miserable watching him drown himself in his sorrow.

He put on a strong front; no one suspected anything was wrong. But the hurt was clear. I knew the pain. Not one of my past boyfriends respected me. Miley really did a number on him.

I walked over and signaled the bar tender to cut him off.

"Nick, sweetie. Its time we go home." I said lifting his drunken body off the stool.

"I really love you Lills. You take care of me." He said with a slur.

"I know you do Nicky." I said while walking him out the door.

He wasn't going to think that in the morning. Oh well, the care is all I have.

**World Spins Madly On**

**The Weepies**

**Album: The Road Mix: Music from One Tree Hill**

I woke up and slid my hand over to his side of the bed. He wasn't there, he would never be again.

The past weeks were killing me. He was gone, I thought of where he was going. I would watch the stars from the porch with our little girl in my lap. It seemed the whole world was moving but I was standing still.

The world was devastated for a while. I mean he was an international icon. But eventually daily life continued.

The rest of the world kept spinning as mine came to an abrupt halt.

**Music is My Hot, Hot Sex**

**CSS**

**Album: Cansei de Ser Sexy**

It was late, but the night had just begun.

I saw him across the dance floor. His bouncy curls dancing across his sweat drenched forehead.

I licked my lips as he looked up and caught my eye. I strutted over to his spot on the dance floor.

We started dancing. My back to his front, our bodies becoming one with the techno beat in the background.

I turn around still moving to the music and crashed my lips onto his. Our tongues began to wrestle a few minutes later.

I always fell for the musicians.

**You're Not Alone (Piano Version)**

**Saosin**

**Album: Come Close (Live)**

She was the spoiled, stuck up, snobby girl in school. Her blonde hair and even her name were perfect. Lilly.

I saw through the façade. I saw the confusion in her eyes. The lies she had been fed were slowly catching up to her.

I tried to talk to my older brothers about her, they just blew it off. She was a party girl; there couldn't be anything wrong with her.

I felt the overpowering need to keep tabs on her. I was the dorky freshman with an amazing singing talent, and she was the queen be along with her brunette sidekick Miley. I didn't exactly fit into the parties.

But I forced my presence; I knew something was going to go down sometime.

Then the night came. She left the side of her best friend and went to the bathroom. Forty Five minutes later she had not returned.

I went to the bathroom in a hurry. I opened the door hesitantly to see the beautiful angel with a syringe in hand.

I carried her out and drove her to the hospital, it would have been faster.

They told me I saved her just in time. And I never left her side. She needed to know that she wasn't alone.

**Momentary Thing**

**Something Happens**

**Album: Veronica Mars (Original Television Soundtrack)**

She was Joe's girlfriend. Not mine.

At least that's what I would try and tell myself. But after that one night, it didn't seem right.

That night she told me she didn't love Joe; I was the one she wanted. Minutes later clothes were strewn across the floor.

I broke my promise, and in a way she broke hers.

It has been ongoing for months. Every time she came over I told myself I would stop it that night.

But she would always catch me off guard. I couldn't resist. She was exactly my brand of heroin.

But tonight I WAS going to stop it. I was determined. It just wasn't right.

There was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in." I announced.

Lilly walked in with a robe covering her body. I went to say something but she dropped it to the floor revealing her bare body beneath.

I couldn't resist. After all isn't this just a momentary thing?

**I Hate This Song**

**Secondhand Serenade**

**Album: Awake**

Playing that song every night wasn't easy.

It reminded me of her.

Her beautiful hair, her laugh, her smile, and the way she would play with my curls when she was bored. I missed her and being a famous rockstar that just happened to have a hit song written about the girl I was once in love with didn't help my cause.

Tonight was our last concert, it was in her hometown. The place she ran to when we broke up.

I looked in the front row and saw her piercing blue eyes staring back at me.

They had a sense of pleading in them, and I was sucked in as Joe and Kevin started the next song.

It was the song. Oh how I hate this song. Because it was written about her.

And I was still in love.

**Sunshine **

**Jonathan Tyler and the Northern Lights**

**Album: Hott Trottin'**

The sunlight came through the blinds and hit my face.

I unwillingly opened my eyes, but instantly was thankful for the friendly morning sun. Her blonde hair was in soft morning curls, there was no paint on her face.

She was so damn beautiful.

I could easily wake up to her face in the morning for the rest of my life. I knew it was the time. I reached behind me and slowly opened my bedside table's drawer. I pulled out the velvet black box.

I set it open on the edge of my pillow so the light hit the stone just right.

I pushed the blonde hair out of her face and kissed her eyelids to wake her up. I knew she had woken because she playfully pushed my curls out of my eyes. It was an ongoing joke between us.

She opened her eyes, and then became distracted by the glare from the ring. She looked up with tears in her eyes; I felt them welling up in my eyes as well.

She grabbed the back of my neck and gave me a light kiss before placing the jewelry on her left hand and kissed me softly again.

I could defiantly get used to this.

**Control**

**Metro Station**

**Album: Metro Station**

He was late, but I kept waiting anyways.

He had some sort of control over me.

After his clean cut boy band days were over he went _a little_ bad boy-ish.

Alright a lot. His curls grew out long and covered his eyes perfectly. His arms became covered in tattoos.

He broke his vow a while back, and I was his new fling. I knew it probably wouldn't last long but the way he made me feel. One single touch caused me to become flushed, unable to contain myself.

We rarely talked, but his presence allowed me to let my hair down, loose control.

His car pulled up into my driveway. I saw him through the front windshield. I could have sworn I saw a look of excitement to see me in his eyes.

But who knows, it was probably the moonlight playing tricks on me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**I am pleasantly surprised. That was some of the best Nilly writing I have ever done. Omgsh. Haha wow.**

**I am seriously in love with some of the ones I wrote. **

**The song Sunshine by Jonathan Tyler. Go look it up. It's amazing. He actually started crying when he sang it because his girlfriend was in the crowd and she had cheated on him! Omgsh. He is freaking hot too, WHY WOULD ANYONE CHEAT ON HIM. That song is beautiful.**

**Did anyone notice that I use eyes to express emotion a lot? I noticed that.**

**Haha, I killed Nick again. Some one needs to control me. But it was just perfect for that song. Haha. I am mean.**

**Emilie, Control was for you. We can both agree that Nick would look hella sexy if he actually looked like that. Hahaha.**

**And I titled this little thing Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too because wow I was seriously surprised at some of the stuff that came out of me while writing this. DENI! You are a horrible influence. Haha. **

**Shoutout to Anna, cause I didn't want you to feel neglected in this authors note! Haha.**

**Read and Review Please!**

**MyJoansSensesAreTingling3 aka Cayce.**


End file.
